El destino de los Jinchurikis
by ShizuNight
Summary: Los Jinchurikis viven las tristes tardes grises de una vil y amarga infancia, la carga de una herencia que les triza la confianza. Miradas de desprecio y un rencor inexplicable que se aloja entre los necios como un sindrome incurable. [Este Fic participa del Reto Personajes olvidados del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto Personajes olvidados del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Personaje Elegido:** Yugito Nii.

 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.

 **Género:** Recuentos de la vida, tragedia, pasado.

* * *

 **El Destino de los** **Jinch** **ū** **rikis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Shot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nii Yugito- Matatabi [Dos Colas]**

* * *

 **Jinch** **ū** **riki,** ese es el nombre que se le da a las personas en cuyo interior se encuentra sellado uno de los diez Bijū existentes. Las personas elegidas para ser el contenedor de esas bestias están condenadas a una vida de sufrimiento y desprecio.

Desde tan pequeños los Jinchūrikis viven las tristes tardes grises de una vil y amarga infancia, la carga de una herencia que les triza la confianza, miradas de desprecio y un rencor inexplicable que se aloja en los necios como un síndrome incurable.

Tal como Naruto y Gaara, existen más personas que vivieron el mismo dolor que ellos. En este caso nos centraremos en la Jinchūriki de Matatabi (Bestia de dos colas). Su nombre es Nii Yugito.

Yugito se convirtió en la jinchūriki de Matatabi a la edad de dos años, y al final de un entrenamiento detestable que se impuso en ella, Yugito fue capaz de controlar su transformación en su bestia con cola a voluntad.

Gracias a su entrenamiento, Yugito logro tener un estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde hacia crecer las uñas de sus pies y manos para incrementar su poder.

Esa niña pequeña se convirtió en una mujer muy hermosa de larga cabellera rubia y ojos oscuros. Una extraordinaria ninja de categoría alta, logrando la admiración de toda su nación. Siendo reconocida y aceptada-aunque sea un poco- por su pueblo.

Pero no siempre todo tiene que ser color de rosa. Las cosas empeorarían cuando los Akatsuki decidieron empezar a capturar uno por uno a los Bijū. Ella ya estaba enterada de la situación y sabía que tenía que andar con cuidado.

Una misión le fue encomendada y tenía que cumplirla. Debía viajar a un pueblo lejano y acabar con unos bandidos-que según leyó- merodeaban por la zona e incluso eran tan desgraciados que llegaban a violar a sus víctimas.

…

Llegó al pequeño pueblo, no era nada fuera de lo común. Había pequeños puestos de ventas de comida, los niños corrían agarrados de las manos de sus padres. Suspiró con pesar y se apresuró para llegar al lugar en donde se encontraría con su cliente.

-Buenas tardes, soy Yugito Nii- hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al guardia que vigilaba la entrada- Yo seré la persona encargada de llevar acabo esta misión.

-Mucho gusto Yugito-san- un hombre de contextura robusta entró a la sala- Soy el jefe de este pueblo, Kioto Meguza.

Kioto hizo una seña y el guardia dejó pasar a la rubia. Ya adentro, el superior le explicó todo lo que debía hacer e incluso le dio unos trazos en donde indicaba la ruta por la que siempre pasaban esos rufianes.

El día de la confrontación llegó y como siempre, la Jinchūriki venció y se retiró del pueblo después de haber recogido su pago. No había sido una misión difícil ya que bastaron con unos cuantos golpes para que los ladrones quedaran noqueados.

De vuelta a "casa" divisó a unos hombres que se encontraban atacando a una chica de cabellos purpuras, como toda ninja no podía ignorar esa escena y solamente irse. Eso sería algo muy bajo. Al acercarse a ellos, los hombres que molestaban a la jovencita empezaron a llenarse de ira por la intromisión de Yugito y uno de esos rufianes le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, eran buenos peleando.

-Oh- la rubia tocó la esquina superior de su rostro- Han hecho un grave daño a una inocente mujer- aunque ella no hablara mucho e incluso prefería acabar con sus contrincantes de una vez por todas, ese día se encontraba con muchos ánimos de patearles el trasero a algunas personas.

La chica de cabellera lila se escondió detrás de un arbusto mientras temblaba como un asustadizo conejo en medio de dos feroces lobos hambrientos.

-Vamos a ver qué tan talentosa eres, rubiecita- De entre los 4 hombres-para ser exacta- que estaban atacando a la aldeana, el de cabello celeste fue quien habló- Aunque ya te he dado un buen golpe- su asquerosa risa retumbó en ese lugar. Los otros tres también rieron.

-Desgraciados- rugió la ninja e inmediatamente atacó a esos detestables hombres que resultaron ser simples habladores. La batalla duró cerca de 3 minutos, una vez que todo acabó la rubia se acercó a la pequeña chica que no se había ido y le acarició la cabeza.

-M-Muchas gracias- una pequeña reverencia recibió Yugito- S-Se lo a-agradezco mucho.

Sonrió y se presentó ante la muchachita, no parecía una mala persona después de todo. Luego de esa pequeña charla siguió su camino, debía informarle al Kage que la misión había sido un éxito.

…

Aunque nunca le incomodó no tener padres, había momentos en los que se sentía extremadamente sola y triste. Los niños de su generación crecieron con miedo al pensar que si ella se enojaba era capaz de hacerles mucho daño y todo porque la Bestia de dos Colas se encontraba en su interior. Si bien, ya era capaz de controlar a su merced a Matatabi ninguna de esas cosas habían cambiado, al gente le seguía teniendo miedo y eso no se podía evitar.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar su mente, no necesitaba tener aquellos sentimientos pesimistas, Yugito Nii era ahora una gran kunoichi y no necesita a nadie que la estuviese cuidando o que siquiera se preocupara por ella.

Paró cuando dos hombres vestidos de capa negra con pequeñas nubes de color rojo, aparecieron frente a ella. Uno de ellos cargaba un gran objeto en sus espaldas y el otro tenía un rostro que se asemejaba a un peluche mal cosido. Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del peli-blanco con complejo de santo pero no era de felicidad o asombro, más bien era: Malvada.

-Por fin te encontramos, Dos Colas- se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su apodo de Jinchūriki- Akatsuki ha venido a capturarte- sus ojos se abrieron en grande y no pudo esconder su asombro. Ellos eran los hombres de los que le había advertido el jefe de su aldea.

No espero más y empezó a correr hasta adentrarse al bosque en donde encontró unas alcantarillas que la llevaban a un lugar que ella conocía muy bien. Cuando entró a la habitación en donde todas las alcantarillas parecían conectarse, finalmente se detuvo y les hizo frente a Akatsuki quienes venían persiguiéndola desde que decidió correr. Después de que Hidan y Kakuzu –quienes tuvieron una disputa y dieron a conocer sus nombres-, Yugito reveló que los había conducido intencionalmente hasta allí y activó uno de sus Sellos Explosivos en el túnel detrás de ellos, encerrándolos con ella. Yugito sabiendo de que ellos eran de Akatsuki, se transformó en una versión miniatura del Dos Colas, sin embargo, después de una batalla de 30 minutos, fue vencida por Hidan y posteriormente llevada hasta la guarida del grupo de los mismos. Más tarde el Dos Colas fue extraído de su cuerpo dando como resultado su muerte.

 _-Escucha con atención, Yugito- su abuelo empezó a hablar- Cuando te conviertas en Jinchūriki tendrás muchos problemas que superar y mucho dolor que atravesar pero te contaré algo, acércate- la pequeña rubia de dos años apegó su oído a su abuelo- Algún día encontrarás la felicidad y podrás ser amiga de todos los niños que al igual que tú, serán convertidos en los contenedores de las bestias._

 _-Pero…- la pequeña niña se alejó un poco- ¿Y si ellos no me quieren? ¿Qué pasaría si no quieren ser mis amigos?-preguntó con tristeza y la voz entrecortada._

 _Su abuelo la abrazó y antes de ser llevado por los ninjas que se encargarían de la extracción de Matatabi, le dijo a su nieta:_

 _-Ellos te aceptarán porque al igual que tú, ellos también tendrán que superar muchos obstáculos- le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia- Y cuando Yugito sea la mejor ninja de la aldea, podrá buscar a todos los demás Jinchūrikis para que nunca vuelvan a estar solos ¿Lo prometes?_

 _-S-Si- las lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la rubia- Yugito será la amiga de todos ellos, te lo prometo abuelito, ¡Te Quiero!_

 _Su familiar se despidió con una gran sonrisa y siguió el paso de los ninjas de su aldea pero no sin antes pronunciar:_

 _-Entonces es una promesa. Te quiero mucho._

 **A pesar de que su Bij** **ū** **ya había sido extraído, una sólida lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la Kunoichi.**

 **Yugito Nii no pudo cumplir su promesa.**


End file.
